Miniature component parts are realized in the printed circuit board of a television receiver, and various functional blocks such as a receiving system circuit block and deflection system circuit block are integrated on a sheet of printed circuit board. If the printed circuit board is manually tested, there are chances of introducing an erroneous checking or adjustment. Such a testing is also time-consuming. For this reason, there is a growing demand for an automatic testing apparatus.